William Borlinghathen
William "Bill" Borlinghathen (nee Townswell) is a character who appears as one of the main antagonists in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City's Serbian (BC), along with his relatives, Eric Borlinghathen and Vance Borlinghathen. Bill Borlinghathen is an extremely wealthy, powerful crime lord operating across the Adriatic Sea (either Italy, Slovenia, Croatia, Bosnia and Herzegovina, Montenegro or Albania) and Vice City, New York until he was deported. Biography William was born on 6 September, 1958, and as a child, he was in a wrestling academy, where his coach apparently made him take steroids. Will later came to New York and began his criminal life. In 1989, at age 31, he was arrested for receiving an entire ship full of Albanian sex slaves. Sometime after, he continued human trafficking across the Adriatic sea, where he also lived in a large mansion on the waterfront. In 2008, he married Jessie Borlinghathen, changed his last name to Borlinghathen, and lived an even wealthier life than before due to having connections to the powerful Borlinghathen clan. Sometime later, he employed Niko Bellic as a people trafficker, with Niko smuggling people into Italy from Eastern Europe (with Slovenian girls being William's favourites), until one of the ships Niko was on sank, and Niko was forced to abandon it and its cargo and swim to safety. Will blamed Niko for the loss, and sought to hunt him down. Niko joined the merchant navy to escape Borlinghathen's influence within Europe, and spent seven months on the Platypus boat before escaping to NY. GTA In February, 2017 or sometime before, William returned with his wife to Vice City to expand his business interests, and met up with his old friend and brother-in-law Eric Borlinghathen. Eric offered Niko, who was working for him by chance, to William without hesitation, but Niko escaped the ambush and Billy still insisted on tracking him down, with his brother's help. William is later interested in buying the Vice City Rampage hockey team from Marki Ashvilli, as well as the Maisonette 91 nightclub from Anthony Prince. More about his personal lifestyle is also shown - he owns a Lamborghini, a blue Ferrari (which he sacrifices to kill a crooked NOOSE team on his case) and a black Porsche. In his spare time he enjoys playing rock music with his bodyguards or fellow Borlinghathens. He also has very impressive collections of arcade machines, sports and rock memorabilia and even fine art. Borlinghathen believes everything has a price, going so far as to try to hire a woman at Maisonette 91 as a prostitute for the night. William hired Luis Lopez to assist him with the hockey team acquisition by first eliminating some crooked NOOSE members. Eventually, William and Ashvilli have an argument, and Luis must kill the team owner in a hectic ambush. Eventually, Borlinghathen discovers that Tony and Luis had obtained the diamonds that were stolen from him by a cook (after Luis and Tony originally failed to buy them from him), which made him turn against Luis. In the mission during which he betrays Luis, he clearly had an upset tone with Luis; he then sent him to a roof top of an abandoned building to "help the cook". When he got there, he lead Luis to a box on that rooftop that had the cook's severed head on it. Suddenly, a massive ambush of snipers, shooters, rooftop gunmen, cars of gunman and even a helicopter presents itself to Luis; but, roughly, he escapes, barely alive. Later, Gracie Flaubert is kidnapped. After Luis Lopez locates her, Paul Fortunato, Gracie's boyfriend, coerces Luis and Tony to exchange the diamonds for her life. Borlinghathen finds Niko and Luis representing opposing parties and orders his men to fire. Borlinghathen failed again, as both Niko and Luis escaped and his diamonds were lost for good when one of his men threw the diamonds into a truck when confronted by Niko. Paul Fortunato later sends Francois and Rayce Flaubert to tell Luis that he must either kill Gay Tony and become partners with Francois and Rayce, or else he and Tony will both be killed. After killing Francois, Luis fends off the pursuing hitmen. At this time Borlinghathen — claims the heroin from him. During the mission "Departure Time", Luis destroys the heroin shipment and kills Borlinghathen's gunmen, including Timur, which is being stored at Six Flags. Later, after receiving help from Abnri Amir, Luis is able to jump aboard Borlinghathen's plane, which he is using to flee the country. Borlinghathen demands Luis not kill him (as he is holding a grenade that will explode any second now... any second now.). Luis kills Borlinghathen, but the activated grenade just explodes, causing the plane to explode in mid-air, and Luis dies in the plane along with Borlinghathen for not jumping out in time. A week later, Borlinghathen's brother-in-law, Eric, was killed by Nikolai Bellic. Trivia *William Borlinghathen also likes hunting and fishing, and has also been rumoured to be involved in illegal sales of fish and wildlife. Gallery Will_scared.png|Will being kinda scared. Fawked-up_Borli.png Will_with_his_machines.jpg|Borlinghathen with his arcade machine. Borly.jpg|William trying to explain sum sith to Lopez. Will_lookin'.jpg|Will's creepy-ass face. Nico,_Eric_n'_William.jpg|William and Eric confronting Bellic. Category:Borlinghathens Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Americans Category:Ugly people Category:Rich People Category:Greedy Characters Category:Scary! Category:They Stink! Category:Son of President Category:Antagonists Category:Druggies Category:Mobsters Category:Gamblers Category:Metalheads Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Overweight characters Category:Filled with Evil Category:Neutral Evil